


解脱

by mirotice



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), 神盾局特工
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirotice/pseuds/mirotice
Summary: 格兰特·沃德常常会想起自己差点被溺在井底里的时候，那种无助的心情。
Kudos: 1





	解脱

格兰特·沃德常常会想起自己差点被溺在井底里的时候，那种无助的心情。这梦魇一直在很随着他，尽管直到现在他已经过了加勒特魔鬼般的训练，又在神盾局强化了各项技能，将自己打造成让人几乎看不出弱点的特工。作为九头蛇在神盾局里的卧底，他的心理承受能力已超出常人太多。但是不得不承认，这件事情给他留下了不可磨灭的阴影。  
然而实际上，当年被扔进井里的人另有其人——他和克里斯蒂安共同的弟弟——托马斯，这个从小就被父母爱护着的孩子。很神奇的，沃德似乎亲身经历般的有着和托马斯一样的感受：无助，慌张，几近窒息。  
这种感受的来源，和他所处的家庭环境不无关系。想象得到吗？在一个父母都是虐待狂的家庭里成长，年长的哥哥（克里斯蒂安）第一个变得歇斯底里，转而开始了对年幼的两个弟弟的虐待。沃德对托马斯的感情是复杂的。因为这个最年幼的弟弟受到父母的保护，他们只会虐待他和哥哥，哥哥又将气撒在他身上，他成了这个家里最弱势的人。可是他对托马斯却恨不起来，相反的，即使是最弱势的存在，他也想保护更年幼无知的他。  
谁能忍心虐待一个天使呢？沃德永远记得托马斯的那双眼睛，澄澈得似乎不属于他们家的孩子。因此当克里斯蒂安命令他将托马斯扔到水井里的时候，他仿佛就要失去自己生命中最重要的东西。  
“不，克里斯蒂安。”他哀求着哥哥。  
“把他扔下去，格兰特，或者我把你扔下去。”克里斯蒂安俨然一个恶魔。他嫉妒托马斯，同样是父母的孩子，被虐待的却总是他和格兰特，出于这个原因，他恨不得让托马斯早点死掉。  
沃德胆怯了。灰暗的生活早已让他看不到希望，可是就算这样，他也想活着，哪怕像一只随时可能被弄死的老鼠那样卑微的活着。托马斯在挣扎，可是一个孩子挣扎的力度能有多大呢？克里斯蒂安很快就制住了他。沃德的心也在挣扎。这个家庭里最为乖巧、纯洁的孩子，会在他被打伤时递上药膏，会在他被父母惩罚时偷偷送吃的，会在他被责骂时轻声安慰。如果把他扔到井里……冰冷的井水会漫过他的头顶，消耗他肺部仅剩的氧气，接着黑暗会夺取他的生命……他会无助、慌张，而后窒息。  
就像他在这个家庭里每分每秒感受到的一样…  
“格兰特！”克里斯蒂安出声提醒，打断了沃德的思绪。  
他眼神里警告的意味明显，让处于弱势的沃德不敢反抗。  
“噗通。”  
托马斯的惊叫声被井水吞没，克里斯蒂安露出奇怪的笑容，沃德呆呆的望着井里。  
克里斯蒂安很快离开了现场，井里的托马斯还在扑腾着抵抗重力。  
不，他无法眼睁睁的看着托马斯死在眼前。  
沃德趁着克里斯蒂安走远，很快找到了绳子和水桶，他将水桶轻而快的放到水井里。  
看着托马斯拼尽最后一丝力气爬到水桶上，沃德突然就哭了出来。  
他不知道自己为何哭泣，或许是托马斯没有被死神带走，或许是将要面临的克里斯蒂安的惩罚，或许是父母永无止境的虐待。  
沃德救下了托马斯，但还是被父母毒打了一顿，因为狡猾险恶的克里斯蒂安向他们告密说是他将托马斯推进了井里。  
托马斯受到了惊吓，很长一段时间才恢复过来，而后，他开始躲着沃德。  
“托马斯。”沃德看到他有意识的避免和自己碰面，心痛不已。“我向你道歉。”  
托马斯并没有理他，只是快步想要离开这个有他的空间。  
“托马斯…”沃德提高了自己的声音，眼眶里的泪水几乎要流出来，“我答应你，我不会再任何人伤害到你。”  
……  
沃德被送到了军校，原本他以为他会在那里受到很好的训练，然后变强，没想到，即使脱离了家庭，欺凌依旧无处不在。他忍无可忍逃了出来，然后一把火烧了自己家的屋子，当时，克里斯蒂安还在里头。如果能把他烧死就好了，他恶毒的想着。  
从那以后，沃德再也没有见过托马斯。他被送进少管所，在加勒特的手下变得强大，又混进神盾局跟着科尔森满世界跑……他已经不再是那个任人欺负的胆小鬼。  
克里斯蒂安成为了政治家，一个还算有地位的议员。再相见时，对于这个年长的哥哥，少时的阴影还在，但是现在，他有足够的能力报复欺凌自己的人。  
“他在哪里。”沃德盯着克里斯蒂安的眼睛问道。这些年来，他无数次试图着寻找托马斯，但他就像人间蒸发了一样，一丝痕迹都没有。一定是父母和克里斯蒂安将他藏起来了，他理所当然的想着。  
“老实说，我并不知道。”克里斯蒂安很是平静的样子，让人恨不得把他撕碎。  
沃德不止一次的跟神盾局小组的人说过，克里斯蒂安是个变态。他最变态的地方就是他与常人看起来无异，只有经历过他的折磨的人，才能够看出他隐藏在斯文外表下那深到骨子里的暴力倾向。

克里斯蒂安痛苦的倒在地上，已经没了生气。  
沃德松了一口气。仿佛一直勒在脖子上的绳索突然消失了。他杀了自己的父母，又将罪名推到了克里斯蒂安身上，在他被舆论侵吞身败名裂之际将他了结，没有比这更令人畅快的复仇了。  
给予他痛苦不堪的回忆的这些人，都必须付出代价！  
只是，托马斯依然没有出现。


End file.
